1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of storing and outputting a plurality of still images, a blur image sorting method in the electronic apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there have been electronic apparatuses having an album creation function for organizing images such as pictures that have been photographed and stored and a slideshow function for images. In a case where these functions are executed by an electronic apparatus, a user needs to select desired images to be stored or displayed, but it is hard for the user to sort desired images from a large amount of images.
In this regard, as a technique of selecting a so-called best shot, that is, an image that is presumed to be worth being viewed by a user, from a plurality of images, there is known a technique of selecting a best shot from a plurality of images obtained by continuous photographing (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-311340; hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).
Further, a technique of evaluating quality of an image as a picture based on sharpness of an image, quality of an image of a face, and presence/absence of flare is also known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Translation Publication No. 2005-521927; hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2). Moreover, a technique of detecting a face from an image and selecting and clipping out an optimum composition in accordance with the detection result is also known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-27971; hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 3).